Et si tout recommençait
by pollen
Summary: suite de la Mallorée...


La vie suivait son cours au Val d'Aldur. Les jumeaux de Durnick et Polgara grandissaient à leur rythme tandis que leurs parents goutaient à un repos bien mérité après les longues années qu'ils avaient passées sur les routes, à sauver le monde de la domination de Zandramas et du sardion. L'Orbe était retournée à Riva et les Angaracks avaient un nouveau dieu, le petit Mission, qui avait grandit pour devenir Essaïon. Le monde avait bien changé depuis l'avènement d'Essaïon, et les cruels hôtels de Torak étaient maintenant fleuris.

Enfin, tout n'en était pas si calme pour autant, car les vieilles rancœurs entre Aloriens et Angaracks restaient encore vives, mais Polgara et Durnick n'étaient plus concernés maintenant. Aux rois de faire leur boulot. Sans compter que les deux enfants leur prenaient tout leur temps. Un bébé à la maison provoque de grands bouleversements, alors deux… Et du même âge ! Les deux enfants ne manquaient bien sûr pas une occasion de s'amuser ensemble plus ou moins calmement, plutôt moins, et en faisant plus ou mois de bruit, plutôt plus, en prenant chaque fois grand soin de se salir et de réduire les efforts de leur mère pour garder une maison impeccablement propre à néant. Heureusement pour eux, Polgara était très patiente avec les enfants, et en avait une très grande habitude. Elle avait passé des siècles à élever des enfants qui de surcroit n'étaient pas les siens et elle s'était fait une raison depuis bien longtemps. Les enfants, ça salit, ça fait de bruit, ça tombe, ça pleure, bref, ça occupe. Elle faisait donc son possible pour garder une maison aussi propre que possible tout en se résignant à repasser le balai derrière les jumeaux. Pour des enfants ils étaient d'ailleurs plutôt sages et faciles à vivre. Durnick, leur père les aimait également beaucoup et passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec eux dehors quand il faisait beau.

Les deux petits garçons de presque trois ans étaient absolument inséparables et parlaient entre eux un dialecte incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels. Leurs parents avaient bien compris le sens de certains sons, mais les subtilités du langage leur échappaient, ils ne cherchaient d'ailleurs pas à approfondir leurs connaissance dans ce domaine. Polgara, qui avait eu elle aussi une sœur jumelle savait bien tout ce que des jumeaux pouvaient partager. Ils avaient leur petit monde à eux. Quand ils voulaient s'adresser ou se faire comprendre de leurs parents, ils le faisaient avec des codes plus conventionnels, et tout le monde pouvait ainsi se comprendre.

Un beau matin, tandis qu'un des jumeaux accompagnait son père à la pèche, l'autre resta avec sa mère pour l'aider un peu dans la maison. Il arrivait de temps en temps aux deux enfants d'avoir des activités séparées depuis quelques mois et même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment enchantés d'être séparés, ils commençaient à avoir besoin d'un peu d'indépendance.

« Dis maman, tu crois qu'ils vont ramener beaucoup de poisson ?

_ Aucune idée mon chou. C'est assez probable quand même.

_ Moi, je crois que ce qui plait le plus à papa, c'est de pécher, pas vraiment de ramener le poisson.

_ Oh, mon petit Lenimen, si tu savais à quel point tu dis vrai ! s'exclama Polgara en prenant son petit garçon dans les bras et en riant. Aller on va s'occuper de la lessive.

_ Je peux porter le linge, s'il te plaît ? Tu sais, je suis plus grand maintenant, je crois que je pourrais ne pas le faire tomber cette fois.

_ Non mon chou. Souviens-toi, la dernière fois que vous avez voulu essayer avec ton frère ça a été catastrophique !

_ Oui mais…

_ C'était il y a une semaine seulement, Leni, tu n'es pas encore assez fort, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas grave, tu réessayeras plus tard. Toi, tu portes le savon. »

Le petit était un peu vexé, mais il ne broncha pas. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une perte de temps, sa mère resterait intraitable. Il s'occupa donc d'apporter le gros pain de savon pendant que sa mère portait la corbeille pleine de draps et de vêtements. Ils passèrent ensemble deux heures à faire toute la lessive de la famille. Alors que Polgara s'occupait d'étendre le linge, son fils s'amusait à courir après les papillons. Deux hommes se dirigeaient à pied vers eux. Ils portaient un petit paquet. Quand ils ne furent plu qu'à une centaine de mètres de Lenimen, celui-ci les remarqua et appela sa mère.

« Maman, il y a des gens qui viennent !

_ De qui s'agit-il ?, demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. Ils sont vieux avec une grande barbe blanche comme grand-père.

_ Oh, Ce sont oncle Belkira et oncle Beltira. Tu te souviens, ils sont déjà venus quand vous étiez petits. Aller viens, on va leur dire bonjour. »

Les deux hommes souriaient mais semblaient embarrassés.

« Bonjour mes oncles, comment allez vous ?

_ Très bien, chère Polgara, répondit l'un d'eux…

_ Enfin, nous avons quand même un petit problème...

_ En fait, nous avons un service à vous demander à Durnick et à toi.

_ Durnick est parti pécher ce matin, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. Si vous voulez, nous pourrons parler de votre problème au déjeuner, je m'apprêtais à le préparer. Vous venez ?

_ Avec plaisir Polgara. Merci.

_ Leni, mon chou, tu veux bien aller ranger la corbeille vide et le savon ?

_ Oui, maman.

_ Au fait, je ne t'ai pas entendu dire bonjour…

_ Pardon. Bonjour oncles Belkira et Beltira.

_ Bonjour Lenimen…

_ Tu as grandis depuis la dernière fois…

_ Que nous t'avons vu. »

Polgara et ses deux oncles entrèrent dans le joli cottage qui s'était considérablement agrandit depuis l'installation du jeune couple. Plusieurs dépendances avaient été construites par Durnick, si bien que la maison ressemblait de plus en plus à une ferme Sendarienne.

En arrivant dans le salon, Belkira déposa son petit fardeau à terre. Il s'agissait d'un panier rempli d'un tas de couvertures. Curieux, le petit Leni s'en approcha.

« Oh, un bébé ! Il est à vous ?

_ Un bébé ! s'exclama Polgara, mais où êtes vous allez chercher ça ! C'est…

_ En fait, pour te dire la vérité, nous ne sommes pas allés la chercher, c'est plutôt elle qui est venue…

_ C'était ça notre petit problème.

_ Oh, par tous les dieux c'est impossible, tout va recommencer ! »

Réveillé par le bruit, le bébé, se mit à pleurer. Beltira le pris alors doucement dans ses bras et commença à la bercer. Malgré ses efforts, la petite fille continua à pleurer. Polgara hésita un petit moment avant de craquer.

« C'est bon, soupira t'elle en tendant les bras.

_ Merci, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop être dans mes bras. »

La petite changea de bras. Ses cris, sans s'arrêter totalement, se firent moins perçants.

« Bon, il va falloir préparer à manger maintenant. Leni, tu t'occupes de mettre la table en faisant très attention à ne rien casser. Tu mettras deux couverts de plus que d'habitude.

_ Bien. Mais, le bébé, il ne mange pas ?

_ Pas la même chose que nous chéri.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas Polgara, tu n'as qu'à nous dire ce que nous devons faire, nous allons nous occuper du repas.

_ Mais… Non, vous avez raison, tout compte faits, c'est aussi bien comme ça, de toute façon, il va falloir que je change la petite. Les légumes sont dans la cuisine, j'avais prévu un ragoût. Je vous rejoins quand j'en aurai fini avec la petite demoiselle. »

Polgara alla donc chercher des couches reléguées au fonds des placards depuis que ses enfants étaient propres. Elle remarqua alors que les vêtements de l'enfant étaient sales. Elle regarda dans le panier et constata que les jumeaux avaient pris soin d'emporter des vêtements de rechange. Elle eut le cœur un peu serré en constatant que les affaires étaient celles qu'elle-même et sa sœur avaient portées. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que ses oncles les auraient gardées si longtemps…

Elle entreprit de changer le petit bébé et l'habilla. L'enfant avait maintenant cessé de pleurer et cherchait à attraper l'amulette d'argent qui pendait à son cou, sans pour autant y arriver. L'amulette bougeait trop et des que la petite main allait à la saisir, elle se balançait d'un autre côté. L'enfant se mettait alors à rire joyeusement.

« Hé bien on dirait que tu vas beaucoup mieux toi ! remarqua Polgara »

Les grands yeux noirs du bébé se perdirent alors dans les siens, comme en réponse à sa remarque.

« Que t'es t'il donc arrivé pour finir chez les jumeaux à toi ? Et ou peuvent bien se trouver tes parents ? Enfin bon, tu ne le sais sûrement pas de toute façon… Aller, on va manger un peu… »

L'enfant bien calme dans ses bras, Polgara rejoignit ses oncles à la cuisine. Déposant le bébé dans un panier comme elle en avait l'habitude, elle s'occupa de la fin du repas. Intrigué, le petit Lenimen s'approcha du panier il hésitait un peu car il ne voulait pas effrayer l'enfant. Le bébé le regardait bien droit dans les yeux avec curiosité. Leni pris alors la main du bébé.

« Doucement chéri, c'est quand même fragile à cet âge là… Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire mal quand même…

_ Je lui tiens juste la main, je ne serre pas…

_ Ton frère et ton père sont arrivés. Tu vas les aider à ranger leur matériel ? »

Mais c'était inutile. A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Durnick passait le seuil de la porte. Il remarqua tout de suite la présence de Beltira et Belkira et les salua chaleureusement avant d'entrer dans la cuisine pour apporter à sa femme le fruit de sa pèche. Lenimen quant à lui était allé rejoindre son frère qui disait bonjour à ses oncles.

Durnick posa donc ses poissons avant de se laver les mains et d'embrasser sa femme. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour remarquer le panier dans lequel elle avait pris l'habitude de mettre tous les enfants qui trainaient dans sa cuisine.

« Oh ma Pol, tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous avions un nouveau bébé ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

_ C'est que je ne le savais pas moi-même. En fait, ce sont les jumeaux qui nous l'ont apportée. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, ils ne me l'ont pas encore dit, je pense qu'ils attendaient le déjeuner pour nous en parler.

_ Il a l'air calme.

_ C'est une fille mon chéri.

_ Je peux la voir ou elle dort ? »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la petite se mit à gazouiller. Durnick et Polgara s'approchèrent donc ensemble du panier. L'enfant leur souriait.

« Elle est mignonne. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

_ Je ne sais pas, les jumeaux ne me l'ont pas dit.

_ Tu dirais qu'elle a quel âge ?

_ A vue de nez, je dirais cinq mois au plus.

_ Alors elle serait née cet hiver.

_ Probablement. Tout c'est bien passé avec Lian ?

_ Très bien. Il a pris deux truites, une pour Leni et une pour lui… Enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille était à table. Polgara s'était occupée de donner au bébé du lait et elle dormait à point fermés dans un des berceaux que Durnick avait fabriqué pour Lenimen et Lian. Vers le milieu du repas, Belkira se lança :

« Polgara, Durnick, nous devons aller en Mallorée. Essaïon nous l'a demandé…

_ Le petit problème, continua Beltira, c'est qu'hier nous avons entendu des pleurs devant notre tour, et on a découvert la petite fille. Nous avons bien sur essayé de retrouver sa mère, mais sans succès. Epinglé sur sa couverture, il y avait un mot…

_ D'après ce qu'il est écrit, la mère est morte en couches et personne ne sait qui est le père. La famille ne peut pas s'occuper de la petite, alors elle a atterri chez nous.

- Ce n'aurait pas été un problème si nous n'étions pas obligés de partir. Elle est bien trop petite pour faire le voyage jusqu'en Mallorée…

_ En fait, si j'ai bien compris, il va falloir que nous nous en occupions… conclu Durnick.

_ Attendez un peut… Bien sûr, je n'ai rien contre le fait de m'occuper d'un enfant de plus, je ne suis plus vraiment à ça près, sans parler du fait que je n'ai pas éduqué beaucoup de petites filles, mais il est absolument impossible qu'elle reste ici trop longtemps.

_ Ah bon ? demanda Durnick, Mais pourquoi donc ma Pol ?

_ Mon chéri, tu sais qu'il y a des choses que je suis assez douée pour savoir… Alors tu comprends ce que le veux dire.

- Oh tu veux parler de… Enfin oui, je pense que je vois où est le problème… Mais alors pour la petite, que va-t-on faire ? On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça !

_ Evidement. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une petite idée… Bon très bien, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à ses oncles, vous allez pouvoir aller en Mallorée, nous nous occuperons de trouver quelque chose pour la petite. Les enfants, vous pouvez débarrasser la table, mais une assiette après l'autre. Ensuite vous pourrez aller jouer dehors. »

Obéissants, les deux petits garçons apportèrent les couverts à la cuisine et sortirent s'amuser. Les oncles remercièrent Durnick et Polgara avant de se pencher sur le berceau pour saluer l'enfant.

« Au fait, comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda Durnick

_ Nous n'en savons rien…

_ Le mot ne le mentionnait pas, malheureusement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, nous allons bien nous débrouiller pour lui en trouver un, assura Polgara. »

La petite fille se mit alors à pleurer ou plutôt à hurler si fort qu'il était à peine croyable que son petit corps puisse assurer cette puissance vocale.

« Je comprends qu'elle ait pu attirer votre attention avec tout ce boucan, remarqua Polgara

_ Oui, en effet. Au début, nous avons cru retourner des siècles en arrière. »

Polgara rougit très légèrement avant de prendre le bébé dans ses bras pour la calmer un peu.

« Hé bien ça promet tout ça… J'en connais qui ne vont pas rire tous les jours, soupira Polgara

_ Comment ça ma Pol ? demanda Durnick, que veux tu dire ?

_ Oh aucune importance… Tu comprendras bientôt. Alors Demoiselle, on se calme un peu maintenant ? »

En effet, la petite devait fatiguer un peu car elle cessa de brailler. Les jumeaux partirent et Polgara retourna faire sa vaisselle dans la cuisine. Pendant que son mari s'occupait d'arranger la chambre d'amis pour le nourrisson. La famille s'apprêtait une fois de plus à assurer une Nécessité, et Polgara l'avait compris à l'instant où la petite avait braqué ses yeux dans les siens… Durnick également avait du percevoir quelque chose, et semblait absolument fasciné par le bébé.

« Tu crois que les vêtements des jumeaux lui iront, demanda Durnick à sa femme le soir même alors que tous les enfants étaient endormis et que la maison était enfin calme.

_ Ce sont des vêtements de garçons et ils sont plutôt usés. Je crois que je vais me remettre à la couture. En attendant, elle pourra porter ceux de Beldaran et moi. Ils sont encore en assez bon état. Je me demande comment ça se fait d'ailleurs… Enfin bref, je vais écrire à Adara, elle devrait venir dans un mois avec ses enfants, elle devrait pouvoir m'apporter du tissus.

_ Tu n'en a plus ?

_ Si, un peu, mais il va m'en falloir plus. Les jumeaux grandissent à une vitesse en ce moment !

_ Et Hettar ne vient pas avec sa femme ?

_ Non, son père l'envoi au Chtol Murgo… Je trouve quand même que c'est un peu dur pour lui mais je pense qu'il veut lui apprendre à mettre de côté sa rancœur personnelle. Il apprend à devenir roi.

_ C'est bien un métier dont je ne voudrais pour rien au monde.

_ Je te crois… »

A ce moment, des cris perçants se firent entendre. Durnick sourit.

« J'avais presque oublié ce détail… Tu veux bien m'excuser chéri, mais je pense que je vais devoir la changer…

_ Bien sur. Tu sais, je commence à me dire que tu t'occuperas éternellement d'enfants. C'est drôle non ?

_ Que veux-tu… Je dois être douée pour ça, sinon, on les confierait à quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse. »

Polgara l'embrassa et se précipita dans la chambre du bébé. La vie continua comme ça quelques semaines. Les garçons très intrigués au départ par la petite fille commençaient à bien s'habituer à sa présence et aimaient bien jouer avec elle avec les hochets de bois que leur père avait ressortis pour l'occasion. Le bébé s'était bien habitué à sa nouvelle vie et faisait maintenant ses nuits complètes, ce que Polgara appréciait grandement. Adara et trois de ses enfants âgés de neuf à cinq ans arrivèrent un matin d'été avec une provision de tissus qui aurait presque pu servir à habiller une armée pour l'année, ainsi que des nouvelles fraîches de la géopolitique récente. Le roi khéva de Drasnie commençait à prendre son envol et sa mère à se retirer un peu de la scène politique, tout en surveillant et conseillant son fils. Belgarion et Ce'Nedra attendaient un troisième enfant qui ne pouvait être qu'une fille et leur faisaient parvenir une lettre par laquelle ils les invitaient à passer le printemps prochain à Riva à l'occasion du conseil d'Alorie qui devait s'y tenir. Adara était tout de suite tombée sous le charme de la nouvelle habitante du val qui, contrairement à ses propres enfants était minuscule et même très petite pour son jeune âge. Elle n'était pas potelée comme le sont tous les enfants de cet âge, mais semblait très dégourdie.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la trouve si mignonne cette petite…confia-t-elle un soir à Polgara. Normalement, un bébé maigre comme elle l'est inquiète ses parents qui s'imaginent tout de suite qu'il est malade et désespèrent qu'il ne mange pas plus.

_ C'est vrai, mais elle mange normalement et se porte très bien, répondit Polgara

_ Il n'y a qu'à l'entendre pour en être convaincue, confirma Adara. Elle m'intrigue quand elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je me demande à quoi peut bien penser un bébé…

_ Tout un tas de chose, et ça inclus aussi de trouver un moyen pour faire tourner le plus de monde possible en bourrique. Dans tous les cas, c'était ma première considération.

_ Non, pas vous Polgara !

_ Oh si ! Demandez donc à mon père de vous raconter mon enfance… Je pense que je lui ai fait mener une vie infernale…A mes oncles également… Par bien des aspects cette enfant me ressemble. Elle est quand même bien plus calme

_ Et elle n'a pas de nom ?

_ Pas encore… les enfants l'appellent Ayou, ça veut surement dire quelque chose en « jumeau » mais il n'y avait pas de nom dans le mot qui l'accompagnait. Avec Durnick, nous préférons laisser à ses parents adoptifs le soin de lui en choisir un.

_ A qui allez vous la confier ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore exactement… Mais j'ai une petite idée. En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui en déciderai.

_ Vous allez pouvoir vous séparer d'elle facilement ? Moi je crois que je ne pourrais pas.

_ C'est nécessaire. Pour dire la vérité, j'aurais du mal à la laisser le moment venu et je pense que Durnick encore plus. Sans parler des garçons… Mais je suis presque certaine que sa route recroisera la notre tôt ou tard. »


End file.
